The overall shape of an electronic cigarette in the conventional technology simulates the appearance of a real cigarette, and the electronic cigarette is generally placed in a specific electronic cigarette case to be carried.
The overall structure of the electronic cigarette case in the conventional technology is relatively large, therefore the electronic cigarette is inconvenient to carry, which increases burden for the user to carry the electronic cigarette. Further, if a user wants to smoke, the user needs to take the electronic cigarette out of the electronic cigarette case, which increases inconvenience in the smoking process of the user. Further, if the user forgets to carry the electronic cigarette, the user can not smoke, thus the user cannot smoke anytime and anywhere as desired. In addition, the electronic cigarette in the conventional technology can only generate smoke to be inhaled by the user and cannot achieve other functions. Due to the single function of the electronic cigarette, the diversified requirements of the users cannot be met.